l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Akodo
Shiro Akodo (L13), in the Ken-ryu province, Secrets of the Lion, p. 95 also known as Loyalty Castle, was the home of the Akodo. Foundation On the foundation stone of the Akodo Palace was carved the words the Kami Shinjo spoke out for her brother. "Akodo is not practicing the Art of War, but defending the Art of Peace." Way of the Lion, p. 11 Shiro Akodo lacked the creature comforts of most ancestral estates. The chambers within the large castle were only furnished to an extent that was appropriate for any guests that might visit the Akodo. Secrets of the Lion, p. 18 Crane border Shiro Akodo was the centre of tactical coordination for the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo and the Lion-Crane border. Visitors, by Shawn Carman This area was once claimed by the Lion, but was lost to the Crane. Way of the Lion, p. 112 History Pre-Scorpion Coup Akodo castle was not what it once was. The daring and glorious acts of the Matsu family eclipsed the history of the Akodo. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 235 Abandoned and Burned It was nearly abandoned after the Scorpion Coup in 1123, when the Akodo family was disbanded. It was known that the revered sensei Akodo Kage lived there. When he was granted his dispensation, he begged the Emperor to let the ancestral home of the Akodo kept its name, and plea was granted. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 34 In 1127 the corpse of Kage was found, and Shiro Akodo was burned shortly thereafter as part of the sensei's last wishes. Time of the Void, p. 53 Its ruins was the point selected by Kitsu Motso to rally the leaderless Lion Clan after the death of Matsu Tsuko. Time of the Void, p. 74 Re-opened It was re-opened after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133. It ranked among the greatest of the Lion fortresses. The Akodo were not keen on creature comforts, and most visitors would find the castl[e stark. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 293 The new Akodo Daimyo, Akodo Ginawa, ordered to remove all adornments until the Akodo could fill the castle once more with the trappings of their victories. Details The Akodo rarely hosted guests at Shiro Akodo, and the massive structure was almost wholly free of decoration, except for the captured banners and other trappings of great Lion victories. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 83 Buildings Within the castle sat Yu Seido, the Shrine of Heroic Courage, Heart of the Katana, the Kensai dojo, Art of the Duel, p. 65 and the Akodo's Dojo. Masters of War, p. 118 Go Tournament The castle traditionally housed the Empires most favourite Go tournament. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 32 Estates of the Bastard In 1155 the ronin Kaneka was revealed as the son of the Emperor Toturi I. A estate at Shiro Akodo was given to him after he swore fealty to the Lion as Akodo Kaneka, consisting of a large personal residence, and a small parcel of farmland. Ancestral Home of the Lion Image:Shiro Akodo 2.jpg|Location (L13) Image:Ancestral Home of the Lion 2.jpg|Entrance Image:Ancestral Home of the Lion 3.jpg|Stairs Image:Ancient Halls of the Lion.jpg|Exterior View Image:Ancient Halls of the Lion 2.jpg|Torii Arch Image:Ancient Halls of the Lion 3.jpg|Walls Old Layout Image:Shiro Akodo Layout.jpg|Shiro Akodo Layout Image:Shiro Akodo Levels 1-3.jpg|Shiro Akodo Levels 1-3 Image:Shiro Akodo upper floors.jpg|Shiro Akodo upper floors Actual Layout Image:Shiro Akodo Layout New.jpg|Shiro Akodo Layout (new) Image:Shiro Akodo Tenshukaku and Yagura.jpg|Shiro Akodo Tenshukaku and Yagura External Links * The Ancestral Home of the Lion (Imperial) * The Ancient Halls of the Akodo (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3) * The Noble Halls of the Akodo (Spirit Wars) Category:Ken-ryu province Category:Articles with Pictures